


Hanahaki

by halado



Category: Geraskier - Fandom, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Geralt being a huge dick, Geraskier, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pre-Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, The Witcher Netflix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halado/pseuds/halado
Summary: Jaskier fell in love with the brooding witcher and hid it for quite some time until it wasn´t hideable anymore.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay safe and if you can´t handle this major angst please don´t read  
> (on tumblr: mercy-on-my-fangirlheart)  
> okay love you byeeeeee

The inn where they were sleeping was actually quite nice. Jaskier was happy when he noticed that there was indeed a really nice bed and an already lit fireplace. The bard let himself fell on the sheets and sighed. “Ah, Geralt isn’t this nice? A warm bed, a lit fireplace… it has been a long while since we had that” The bard watched the Witcher as the white-haired put his backs in the corner. As the Witcher bowed down the bard had an excellent view on his bottom and he was clearly enjoying it. Obviously, he turned his eyes away as soon as Geralt looked up. “I´ll be off. The werewolf should be easy to handle.” The Witcher said and made his way through the room to the door. “Yeah, I´ll stay here and maybe I can earn a few coins, just to make sure…” the door closed “…that we have something to eat for dinner”.

The bard looked down and bit on his lip. He was used to be ignored. But he knew the witcher liked him, he did, didn´t he? Sometimes he wasn´t sure about it. Sometimes the witcher was just so mean in his cold humor that the bard found himself thinking that the man didn´t like his companion.  
The bard grabbed his lute and went down to the bar. The people were already drunk and the bard thought to himself that this would be an easy audience. He stood in the middle of the room and started to sing.  
“When a humble bard  
Graced a ride-along  
With Geralt of Rivia  
Along came this song”  
His audience started to sing along and he smiled. This would cheer him up, he knew that.

After he sang at least ten songs, he took a break and sat down at a table in the corner of the room. He was exhausted. The Witcher and his companion were on the road for many hours and the bard’s shoulders and legs were sore. Jaskier heard the door open and his eyes went up from his drink to see that the Witcher entered the room. He sighed happily and waved his companion towards him. “Tell me, how did it go?” The bard asked and gave the waitress a sign to bring another drink. “It was fine,” said Geralt and looked around the room. “Not very problematic, like I said” The bard nodded and waited for further explanation, only to discover that he won´t be getting it because the Witcher was looking at some women from the brothel next door. Jaskier sighed. He wished that the Witcher would look at him this way once in his life. It wasn´t a look of love but a look of longing and desire and oh how he wanted to have something with his brooding Witcher just once. “I won´t be in our room tonight, Jaskier.” said the Witcher and the bard let out a sad “Oh…” Geralt noticed the reaction and looked at his traveling companion. “Something the matter?” “No, no, it is fine. I just use the time to compose a few new songs.”  
Geralt took his drink and sipped at it. “You could invite company,” said the witcher and pointed out the girls at the next table. “No, they aren´t what I want…” answered Jaskier and Gerald furrowed his brows. “Jaskier, those are exactly your type” `You are my type` thought Jaskier and just let his hand glide over his lude. 

After they ate, Geralt went off and Jaskier was sitting alone at his table. He only saw Geralt through the window. The Witcher stood outside talking to the women and suddenly he kissed her and Jaskier felt sick. He stood up and practically ran upstairs. He noticed his wet cheeks and before he was out of sight, a man screamed after him that he should at least perform one last song. The bard turned around with a sad expression in his face and he noticed that his throat was burning. “I am very sorry, my dear sir, I…” he stopped and started to cough. Something was stuck in his throat and he tried to get his outwith heavy dry coughs. His surroundings went quiet, at least for him and he ran further upstairs. Quickly he stumbled through the hallways and ended up in his room, no, in their room. He fell to his knees and threw up. Coughs shook through his body and he started to cry hard. He opened his eyes after his coughing stopped and starred paralyzed on the flower petals. They were covered with a thin layer of saliva and horrified the bard saw a few drops of blood. He was shaking and ran his hand through his hair. “Fuck”  
As he tried to get on his feet again, he wiped the blood and saliva from his mouth with his sleeve. He felt very weak and just wanted to sleep. 

Jaskier dragged himself to the bed and just fell on the sheets. He didn´t care about the petals which were on the floor. He will clean it up tomorrow he thought and slipped into a fever dream which he could not remember after he woke up.

Geralt returned to their room after a hot night and opened the door quietly. His eyes fell automatically to the ground. Light purple petals were covering the wooden floor and with a concerned expression, the witcher saw blood on them. “Jaskier?” he said and walked to the bed. He saw the bard who was laying on the sheets. Sweat was covering him and a few drops of blood were on his sleeves. “Jaskier” the Witcher was concerned and shook the bard awake. “Jaskier!” The bard´s head shot up and he looked at the witcher. “Jaskier what is this? Are you hurt?” The white-haired asked and his hand grabbed the bard´s shoulder. The bard just looked disorientated to the petals on the floor. His mind was racing to find a good excuse. “A girl… I bought a flower… gave it to her. She slapped me, I…” The witcher shook his head “Don´t lie to me, bard!” Jaskier went quiet. He was feeling the look from his companion on himself. “I don´t know what happened. It hurt and I coughed and…” His eyes filled with tears again. The witcher was helpless. He felt uncomfortable and sat next to Jaskier, a hand on his shoulder. “We can fix that. You just need to tell me who is the one you fell in love with.” Jaskier froze. “Pardon me, what the hell?” 

Geralt explained what happened to the bard´s body and why and Jaskier just cried. Tears were flowing down his face like a waterfall and he knew who was the one he fell in love with. He looked up to the witcher and noticed the concern in his eyes and the shook in his expression. “So tell me, who is the unlucky woman?” Jaskier sobbed and held his hand before his mouth to silence the coughs that were coming up. He tasted the iron on his tongue and he noticed the petals in his mouth. Slowly, strong arms were hugging him and he leaned into the witcher’s touch. “Tell me, Jaskier” mumbled Geralt and Jaskier closed his eyes. He knew Geralt wouldn´t return his feelings and he prepared himself for the worst. “What would happen if the person wouldn´t return my feelings?” he asked, his voice shaky. Geralt sighed “It will take some time, but eventually the flowers will destroy your lungs and you will die” Jaskier coughed and looked at the petals on his hand. “It´s you…” He looked up “It has been you since I met you”

Geralt furrowed his brows and loosened his hug around the bard. His face was a little paler than usual and he stood up and he was speechless. Jaskier just watched him with tears running down his cheek “Jaskier, I am so sorry, I don´t feel the same way”  
What was Jaskier expecting? The bard was sobbing loudly now, while his heart ached and his hands trembled. He wanted to reach out to Geralt but the Witcher just took a step back. Jaskier looked down and nodded. “Of course…”

“I need some air,” said Geralt and stepped out of the room and left Jaskier alone on the bed. Soon enough petals were covering the sheets and Jaskier didn´t bother to wipe away the blood that was dripping from his lips.


	2. What beauty is it to be unloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and supportive kudos. You all wanted a second part to clear the ending. As in the first part, please stay safe. This is very angsty and I don't want you to be triggered. Stay safe,  
> okaaaaay loooove you byeeee

The morning was filled with the chirping of the birds and Jaskier woke up with a dry throat. He was laying on the bed. If it wouldn’t be for unrequired love, he would look very photogenic. He was covered in petals and his eyes fell on his clothes which were stained in red. “What beauty it is to be unloved,” he mumbled and tried to get up. He actually thought he would be dead the moment he closed his eyes yesterday evening. He knew it was fatal to have the disease. Apparently, he left the window open and the wind was blowing the petals away in a gentle breeze. “Geralt?” he whispered, his sore throat barely let out any sound. He knew there was just a little chance that the Witcher actually stayed with him but however small the hope was, the bard held on to it. He feared that if he wouldn’t he might be crushed. 

With a shaky breath, he awaited an answer but nothing came. He swiped the petals form the bed and started to unbutton his shirt to change it. He didn’t want to die in the blood of a fool. As he walked around the bed he saw his bag standing alone in the corner. Geralt’s belongings were gone. Oh, he tried not to cry, to bring himself together and think about the next step and what he could do, but he broke down in front of the second bed. Tears were staining his face again and the coughing came back. Jaskier’s throat was already dry and hurt and the petals that cam out of his lungs didn’t help with that. He tried to calm his breathing, to stand up and search for the man he loved. He was shaking. The gentle breeze that brought fresh air into the room had turned cold. His naked torso got goosebumps all over and he started to crawl towards his bag for a new shirt. While opening it, he saw how little flowers were coming out of his palms. They didn’t hurt as much as you would think flowers would hurt that came through your skin. They were actually quite fascinating. The bard smiled and made a mental note, that if he would survive this he would definitely write a song about said flowers. 

He got his shirt on and also changed his pants. It wasn’t very easier in between coughing and crying and panic attacks, but what else should he do? He had a little more dignity than dying in his own blood while sulking over a mutant with no feelings whats so ever. No that wasn’t true. Geralt had feelings. At least Jaskier thought those were feelings that he saw in these yellow eyes. He remembered the day when he saw Geralt and Yennifer and he was pretty sure that those were feelings, at least sexual feelings. But this made the events even more tragic for the bard. He knew Geralt had feelings, but not for him. 

With a look in the mirror, he made sure he looked presentable for the outside world and realized that Geralt could never feel anything for him. First of all, he was human and could never fit in with Geralt’s surroundings. Also, he wasn’t very attractive if he looked at himself for a little while. He was a little too feminine and he did not have any prominent muscles. Of course, he wasn’t exactly fat either. With his bag over the shoulder, he walked out of the room and walked straight to the first waiter he met. “Hi, excuse me, sorry, can you help me? I am searching for a man. White hair, yellow eyes. You can’t miss him.” The waiter raised a brow “You mean the witcher?” Jaskier nodded and the waiter told him, that the witcher was apparently at a woman’s house down the street. He had come down in the evening from his room and had flirted with the woman behind the counter. Jaskier thanked him and suppressed the cough that was building up inside of him. 

The streets weren’t that crowded given that the village was rather small. Jaskier didn’t bother to stop at the bakery because he first of all had no money except the few coins he earned the last evening. He got to the house that was described to him. He already knew it was the right house because an awfully familiar Witcher was coming out of it. The white-haired man turned to Jaskier and stood still in his tracks. “Hello Geralt,” Jaskier said and he could feel the tears on his face again. He wiped them away angrily. He didn’t want to give more tears and blood for this man. “I wanted to say goodbye, my dear,” the Bard said and looked directly into the eyes of the man in front of him. “Jaskier, I don’t know what to say to you.” the Witcher was checking Jaskier out. The clean clothes and the sweaty and bloodstained hands were in contrast to each other and told the story of the last hours. “That’s alright, I guess…” Jaskier said and turned around.

“ You know what? No, it is not alright. Geralt, you left me to die! And you don’t even know what to say to a dying man? Who was possibly your best and only friend? Not even sorry?” he was stopped by coughing and he started to laugh in Geralt’s face. “How did I ever fell for those eyes?” He screamed and tears and blood and petals started to come out with those words. “I am dead because I couldn’t stop loving a monster,” he said and fell onto the ground. He was kneeling in front of the Witcher. His eyes upwards to the golden suns inside the other head. “At least say that you enjoyed my company. Even if it’s a lie,” he whispered. 

The silence was suffocating him. “I thought so,” he said and his body trembled under the disease. His vision began to blurry and he fell to the ground. The moment Geralt held him from reaching the cold stones he wasn’t alive anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw no beta we die like men
> 
> and sorry for the shortness


End file.
